DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game/Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main and titular protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He was featured in the 13th episode of DEATH BATTLE where he fought Mario and won. He is a playable character in DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game. Death Battle Information Background *Height: 3'3" *Weight: 77 lbs. *Age: 16 *Freedom Fighter *Top Speed: Unknown **Average of 765 mph *Figure 8 Technique Attacks & Techiques *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Homing Attack *Light-Speed Dash *Martial Arts *Can Burrow Underground Fire Shield *Impervious to Fire & Heat *Fiery Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Mid-Air Dash Attack Lightning Shield *Impervious to Electricity *Electric Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Magnetic Field *Mid-Air Jump Bubble Shield *Can Breathe Underwater *Water and Air Makeup *Bounce Attack *Bouncing Can Increase Jump Height Super Form *1000% Power Increase *Automatic Flight *Unlimited Stamina *Invincible *Positive Energy Aura *Duration Based on a Time Limit Theme Animations *'Entrance:' Sonic spin-dashes into the arena. *'Post-Round Taunt:' Clicks his tongue and waves his finger. *'Victory:' Tosses a Chaos Emerald behind him, kicks it into the air, and catches it. Quotes Entrance *"Heh. Hope you can keep up!" *"I'm so going to run circles around you." *"There's a reason people call me the Blue Blur." *"Hey, plumber! Round two?" - Against Mario. *"Man, Egghead must be getting desperate." - Against any robotic character. *"Jeez, Shadow, how many times am I gonna have to kick your butt?" - Against Shadow. *"Guess there's only one way to settle this, huh?" - Against Rainbow Dash. *"Hey, you're not the only one who can break the fourth wall!" - Against Deadpool. *"Don't you have an emerald to be guarding, pal?" - Against Knuckles. Victory *"That's why you don't mess with the Sonic speed!" *"It was fun kicking your butt, but I gotta run." *"Man, too bad the guys missed out on this!" *"Maybe you should try again after you cut the carbs." - Against Mario. *"So many bolt-brains, so little time." - Against any robotic character. *"Seriously, Shadow, can't we ever meet over something not violent?" - Against Shadow. *"I'm the fastest thing alive. Don't forget it!" - Against Rainbow Dash. *"You haven't been doing so hot in video games either, pal!" - Against Deadpool. *"Let me guess. Egghead tricked you again?" - Against Knuckles. Results Screen *"I'd love to stick around, but I finally promised Amy a date. And she'll kill me if I don't show!" *"I'm one quilled rodent you don't wanna provoke. Otherwise it'll be a lot worse!" *"I heard my little bud also beat your brother. Almost makes ya wonder who's the one who's doing poorly." - To Mario. *"So you have a more powerful form in which your hair turns yellow... Yeah, never heard THAT one before..." - To Goku. *"You okay, Tails? Sorry if I went a little overboard on ya." - To Tails. *"My loyalty to my friends makes me weak? Hmm, I don't know about that. What do you think... Maria?" - To Shadow. *"I might just enter this national tournament you talked about. Mobius is a nationality, right?" - To Ryu. *"At least Amy can fend for herself. But at least you're not so clingy." - To Princess Peach. *"I'm guessing all that stuff about you on the internet was made up, huh?" - To Chuck Norris. Category:DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game Playable Characters